


Broken Snowshoes and Frozen Toes

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Fic Exchange, Huddling For Warmth, Idiots in Love, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, ShieldShock - Freeform, Snowed In, shield shock, shieldshock holiday exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt: Steve and Darcy are snowed in and have to huddle for warmth when the power goes out.What it says on the tin. Happy New Year!





	Broken Snowshoes and Frozen Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> I am unforgivably late with my Steve/Darcy (ShieldShock) Christmas Fic Holiday Exchange, due to real life stuff that got in the way. Oof. But it's here! Because it was so late, I changed it to a New Year's Eve fic, and I think it works. Sorry again for being tardy, tqpannie! <3

“Join us on the annual holiday ski trip, everyone is going, it’ll be fun, they said,” muttered Darcy as she trudged through the knee high snow.

It was a struggle, with the wind searing her eyes as she squinted around, looking for any sign of the familiar. But of course there was nothing familiar because this was freaking Vermont and she’d never been here, and she’d certainly never been skiing, she grew up in Oklahoma and now lived in New York City, for God’s sake. Her idea of a winter sport was shoving her way through crowds of tourists, who wandered arm in arm like they were in a Hallmark holiday movie, without getting dirty slush splashed on her pants from passing taxis. But when Pepper Potts gently insists you come on the yearly team bonding retreat/vacation, you don’t argue, you just pack your stuff.

 Which is what led to Darcy stomping through the wilds of Northern Vermont on the afternoon of New Year’s Eve, one broken snowshoe in hand, twigs in her hair, in an increasingly foul mood as she watched the shadows begin to gather in the bushes, creeping upwards towards the treetops. The wind was picking up, her ankle was killing her, and the frigid air smelled like snow. Sharp and clean. Natasha _had_ warned her not to follow the trail on the other side of the ski resort for too long, but Darcy was confident she could manage. After all, it was just _walking_ , albeit with big tennis rackets tied to her feet. Surely she could handle that. But now it looked like a storm was rolling in, grey clouds creeping across the sky. New England would wake up to a new blanket of pristine white snow in the morning.

But if she didn’t find the trail again soon, she was going to freeze to death out here long before the sun rose. Ugh. She should have stuck with the treadmill, like Jane had recommended.

Soon it was nearly too dark to see, and fear finally overtook the irritation as Darcy tripped over her fourth tree root, falling to her knees yet again. Sitting on her heels, she tilted her head back and tried not to cry. It wasn’t going to help, breaking down, her face would get all cold and wet, and then finally ‘freeze that way’, just as her mother had predicted a thousand times. She had to face the truth: she wasn’t going to find her way back to the chalet on her own. It was a big mountain and even if the team noticed her missing (let’s be honest, they might not, she was just an intern, and Tony had been mixing everyone drinks all day), there was a lot of ground to cover. The trailhead had split into multiple directions, theoretically, she could have taken any of them. Her chances of being found before she died of exposure were… not good. Especially because she’d stupidly forgotten to ask Tony to repair the broken band to the watch with a tracker hidden in it. She was supposed to wear it at all times, but one of the screws holding the band had come loose, and she hadn’t figured she’d need it this week. How much safer could you get than on vacation with Iron-Man, Captain America, and the God of Thunder? 

Using a tree trunk to haul herself up, Darcy began to trudge through the snow again, trying to ignore her painfully cold toes. She might not know much about outdoor stuff, but she knew enough to know that if she didn’t keep moving, she’d freeze a whole lot sooner than if she kept her blood going and heart rate up. It might have been hours, or maybe just minutes, when she heard a distant noise over the crunch of her footsteps. Not a howl, thank God, because wolves were the very last thing she needed. Except bears. Maybe bears were worse. Bears were definitely worse, what was she thinking?

 “Daaaaaaaaarcy!”

 It was her name. Someone was calling her name. She wasn’t going to die a frozen popsicle in the woods to be eaten by wild squirrels!

 Darcy opened her mouth to scream back, but only a pitiful little squeak emerged. Horrorstuck, she tried again, but only the faintest, “Here!” escaped. She’d spent so much time coughing from the cold air that her voice was almost completely gone. Finally losing her battle against the tears that she’d been holding back for hours, Darcy began to flounder towards the distant yelling. It was dark but she waved her arms over her head frantically, stumbling forwards as a tiny pinprick of light came into view between the trees.

“Here! I’m here! For fuck’s sake, I’m _right here_ ,” she croaked out. Then the toe of her boot caught yet another gnarled tree root, and she went down hard. Snow filled her mouth, slid down the back of her jacket. Defeated, Darcy just lay in the snow and stared at the branches overhead. So much for her rescue. She was definitely going to die out here. Hopefully, Nat would say something nice at her funeral, like “One time she almost landed a hit on me during practice.” Suddenly the stars blotted out overhead as a large, shadowy figure bent over her. Startled, Darcy scrambled backwards, throwing snow at it in one last desperate attempt not to get eaten by a bear. 

“Pfft. Pfffffft, for the love of--” sputtered the shadow. Darcy paused in confusion, then blinked rapidly as a bright light flicked on inches from her face. She squinted, but couldn’t make out the person holding the flashlight.

 “Darcy?”

She sucked in a sharp breath, tears pricking her eyes again, but this time with relief. “Cap! Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you. Not that I can actually see you, maybe you could move the light out of my eyes? But you get me. I thought I was going to _die_ out here.”

“I’m glad I found you. Tony’s been goin’ crazy since he realized you’d left the watch behind,” he said, moving the light out of her eyes. She could see him in the reflected shine of his own flashlight, concern written across a face that would make angels weep and nuns sin. Sure, they were just friends, buds, _pals_ , but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look. But he was still talking to her while listening to the small comm in one ear, and she’d missed most of it, apparently. “--won’t make it back before it gets ugly. Friday says there’s an abandoned cabin about half a mile west of here. Can you walk?”

“I think so,” Darcy said, taking the large, warm hand he extended, allowing him to pull her to her feet. But as soon as he let go, her legs started collapsing, numb from the knee down.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna carry you instead. Friday, let Tony and the others know our location, and that we’ll need an extraction as early tomorrow as possible.” Steve caught her easily, scooping her into his arms, while juggling the flashlight. “I don’t like how cold you are, I can feel your legs through your jeans and they’re like ice. Jeans, really, Darcy?”

 “They’re f-f-f-f-f.... flannel l-l-l-lined and I have a p-p-p-pair of leggings under them,” she gritted out, her teeth chattering. She’d started to shake and couldn’t stop, it felt like her body was going to come apart at the seams. She couldn’t even enjoy being held tight against Captain America’s muscled chest as he broke into a jog, his expression tight and worried in the bobbing light of the flashlight. After about ten minutes, though, the shakes were replaced by a drowsiness that had her snuggling closer to Steve, rubbing her face against his coat. “‘m so tired.”

 The look he shot her was filled with alarm. A couple moments later, they reached the cabin. Steve took the front steps two at a time, fumbling with the doorknob before he finally shoved the door open, kicking it closed behind them. Darcy struggled to keep her eyes open, staring up at the golden bristled jaw just inches from her face. If she stretched up, she could put her lips there. She’d always wanted to know what Steve’s scruff felt like when he didn’t bother to shave for a few days. It looked so soft. But stretching would involve moving and she was so _tired_. A sigh escaped her as he scanned the room with the flashlight, then strode over to a dusty old couch, gently lowering her onto it. Disappearing through the one doorway in the cabin, she heard him rummaging around, mumbling to himself, his expression frustrated when he came back with a single blanket in hand. Gathering wood from a small pile next to the soot covered fireplace, he quickly began to build a fire, then returned to her side, his face burnished copper from the light of the dancing flames.

“So pretty,” Darcy sighed, her head buzzing like she’d had one too many martinis. His brows drew together as he began to tug on her clothes. He looked adorable, fumbling with the zipper of her snow caked jacket while avoided her eyes. She tried to arrange her face into a seductive look, waggling her eyebrows at him. “Wanna get me hot, soldier?”

“Shit,” he mumbled, when he got down to her pullover sweater, damp from the melted snow that had slid down her collar. Darcy giggled, amused at hearing a national icon curse, feeling very silly and floaty. Steve sighed, sitting back on his heels, batting away her wandering hands as she tried to pull his scarf off. Expression set in the look she called his Captain Stick Up The Butt face, he looked her straight in the eye. “Okay, here’s the deal. You’re on the edge of rewarming shock. Feeling a little drunk, Darce?”

“Not too drunk for cuddles.” She waggled his eyebrows again. He placed a hand over her forehead with a pained look, stilling her movements.

“This might actually kill me,” he muttered. “Listen, you need to get warm, fast. This fire isn’t going to do it on its own, not with us all the way over here, and the water doesn’t run anymore, so a bath is out. That leaves body heat, combined with the fireplace in the bedroom, but I don’t want to wrap you in our only blanket until we get these wet clothes off. Do you get where I’m going with this, honey?”

Swimming up through the molasses that was now her brain, she managed to slur out, “You wanna to get naked, _then_ cuddle? Yay. I’m on board, one hundred percent.”

 “Not in those terms, but… yes. That.” Even in the dim light, the rosy color of his cheeks was visible. Aww. Captain America was shy about getting down to his birthday suit. In the two years they’d been buddies, she could count on one hand, with fingers left over, how many times he’d blushed around her. He just didn’t see her as a desirable woman. She was his funny, quirky friend, and that was okay. No, it wasn’t okay, it sucked. She’d kept her desire to put her mouth all over his body long and well buried.

Steve cleared his throat to get her attention. “So, can I…?” He gestured to the rest of her clothing. Could he? Hooo boy, he sure could. The effort it took to nod exhausted her more than it should, he was the kind of guy who needed clear consent, obviously. “There’s a bedroom and a mattress, but no sheets. We can manage, though, right?”

She got the sense he wanted to keep her talking, so she nodded sleepily again, because words were getting too hard to push out now.

“I think, with my raised resting temperature, that should be enough to get you warm.” He shifted her into a sitting position, one arm protectively behind her back as he worked her sweater, then turtleneck off. Darcy was vaguely aware that if she’d not been half-frozen, she’d have been mortified by the way she kept flopping over onto him like a dead fish. Not to mention, she was wearing an old, plain tan bra. Not anything remotely like the sexy lingerie  she’d been wearing in her fantasies of him taking her to bed. Once she was down to her bra and panties, Steve wrapped her in the old blanket, lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the mattress with care. Darcy whimpered, the cold making her very bones ache, and he shed his clothes faster than she could follow from under drooping eyelids. Climbing in next to her, the bed creaking from his weight, he carefully pulled her against him, arranging her body so she was half draped over him. She sighed, wedging her icy hands between her chest and his, relishing the heat he gave off. Steve shuddered as she eagerly shifted even closer, seeking warmth, pressing her cold toes against his calves.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, rubbing her cheek blissfully against the hot muscles under her, enjoying the soft crinkle of his chest hair against her skin.

“Ahh… no, it’s, uh, fine.” He tightened his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. He smelled like pine and something faintly spicy. It was delicious. They laid like this for about ten minutes, Darcy drifting in and out of sleep, his heat seeping through her body. His hands rubbing up and down her back, the sensation making Darcy want to purr like a cat, Steve asked softly, “Any better?”

“Yes.” Her sigh of relief was cut short as shooting pain streaked up her legs, the feeling of needles jabbing all over her feet. “Ow! I take it back, my legs are on _fire_!”

Steve sat up, ignored her moan at the loss of heat. He drew back the sheet to examine her legs with the flashlight he’d grabbed off the bedside table. “Skin color looks normal, I think the pain’s from your muscles adjusting to heat again. You’re not going like this next bit, but it will help.”

“Like what?” Darcy barely got the words out before Steve was briskly rubbing her skin with firm hands, very unlike the lazy trails he’d traced along her back earlier, and massaged the cold stiffened muscles. He was right. She didn’t like it, it hurt like hell. She smacked his hands, still feeling loopy enough to think she could actually win this battle, but he just nudged them aside and kept going. Gradually, the chafing stopped hurting as her muscles loosened. His hands grew gentler, until she let out a long, liquid sigh, and tugged on one of his arms.

“I’m good now, I think,” she said, missing his arms around her. This was probably the only time she would spend the night in Steven G. Rogers’ arms, she was going to make the most of it. “Come up here and keep me warm so I can sleep.”

Steve let himself be pulled down onto the mattress next to her, only hesitating a moment before sliding his arms back around her. She burrowed closer as he began to rub his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion again. “You scared me tonight, Darce.” His breath ghosted over the crown of her head. “I was so goddamned relieved to find you, and then I was scared all over again. I thought I wasn’t fast enough.”

Darcy patted his chest reassuringly. “But you were.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, and she thought she felt the pressure of his lips against her hair for a second, but it was gone before she could be sure. “Go to sleep. They’ll be here as soon as the storm stops in the morning.”

They laid in silence for a few minutes, then a terrible thought occured to Darcy. Twisting in Steve’s arms to face him, she blurted out, “I made you miss New Year’s Eve. Ugh, I’m _so_ sorry.”

 The dim light made it hard to see, but to her relief, she could make out the curve of his lips. “It’s okay. The turning of the year is a little hard for me, to be honest. This is the best one I’ve had in the last five years, even without working heat.”

“That’s sweet.” It was obvious he’d said all he was comfortable with, and it was more personal than anything he’d ever told her before, so she let it lie. “Well, I’m sure glad you showed up. Happy New Year, hero o’ mine.”

“Happy New Year, doll.”

Lulled by the motion of his palms smoothing over her skin, Darcy fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. She awoke the next morning alone, tucked in tightly, the spot on the mattress next to her cool with Steve’s absence. She sat up, but immediately yanked the covers around her as the chill air hit her skin. It felt like she’d had come out the other side of a fever, left with a muzzy head and tender skin. The flames dancing in the fireplace weren’t doing a whole lot to warm the room.

 “Cap? You still here?”

“Of course I am,” Steve said, appearing in the doorway with a bundle of clothing. He tossed it onto the bed, giving her a once-over with a critical eye. Darcy shrank back into the blankets. She must look like a total mess, hair snarled and hanging in her eyes. Wiggling one arm out, wincing at the cool air, she ineffectively tried to smooth it down. Catching the twinkle in his eye, she stuck her tongue out.

“It’s not better, is it?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Ugh.” She motioned for him to turn his back so she could get dressed, and being the perfect gentleman, of course he did. Pulling on the mostly dry jeans, sweater, and socks as fast as possible, she found a hair band in one pocket and bundled her hair on top of her head. “Okay, this is as good as it gets.”

He turned back, a slight smile on his face. “It’s pretty good,” he said. Darcy warmed with the compliment, although he was clearly lying through his teeth. She followed him back out to the front room, and finding her boots by the door, sat on the musty couch to put them on. A puff of dust rose from the fabric as she plopped down.

“Gross.” She waved one hand in front of her face, coughing. “Is this the sort of place you normally take girls to, Rogers?”

He snorted, not looking up from texting probably Tony or Pepper.

“Hey,” Darcy said in a soft voice, making him finally look up. “Thanks again for rescuing my dumb ass last night and not letting me freeze. Sorry about, uhh, molesting you in my brain-drunk state.”

Steve grinned. “You’re much more enjoyable to cuddle with than Dum Dum or Bucky ever were, so it was no hardship, believe me. And you’re welcome. Just don’t scare me like that again, okay?”

“I won’t,” she promised, making an X over her heart. His eyes followed the motion before jerking away, cheeks pinking. They spent the next half hour waiting for extraction, trading stories about the worst pickles they’d gotten themselves into as kids. Steve seemed eager to share funny stories about the scrapes he and Bucky got into, which was awesome. He was more relaxed than she’d seen him before, as he rested his head against the back of the couch, one arm thrown around her shoulders “just in case there are any lingering side effects of near hypothermia.” She didn’t want to tell him the only side effects of being held by him were goosebumps and damp panties. They quickly separated at the sound of snowmobiles, donning their jackets and hats to meet Clint and Bucky outside on the porch. 

“Got all your fingers and toes, babe?” called Bucky as he hopped off the snowmobile he’d parked in front of the steps, bounding up the stairs to envelope her in a hug. “You scared about ten years off my life, don’t _ever_ wander off on a snowy mountain in the middle of nowhere alone again.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, her cheek smushed against the front of his jacket, managing to pull one arm free to wiggle her fingers over his shoulder at Clint. “I already got that lecture last night.”

“I’d hardly call it a lecture,” Steve said dryly.

“Thanks for coming to get us, Bender.”

“No problem, Betty Boop.” Bucky rubbed his icy nose against her neck, making her squeal. He was such a jerk! He’d get along with her big brother like a house on fire, which is why she was _never_ going to introduce the two of them.

“Alright, alright, give her some room to breathe, Buck,” Steve grumbled, extracting her from his best friend's arms. He ignored the raised eyebrows and smirk, keeping one hand firmly under Darcy’s elbow as he helped her down the steps towards the snowmobile Bucky had driven up on. “I’m taking Darcy back on this one, you guys can double up.”

“What? That’s not fair,” Clint protested. “Shouldn’t we, like, flip for her or something?”

“No.” Steve said, his tone short. He lifted her onto the seat, Darcy trying not to react at how easily he maneuvered her to exactly where he wanted because _damn_ that was hot. He climbed on in front of her, gesturing for her to put her arms around his waist. “Hang on tight, it’s pretty bumpy out there.”

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Bucky as Steve started the engine, snickering at the disgruntled expression on his face as he settled in behind Clint. So full of it. He’d been flirting with the clueless archer for months. Or maybe not so clueless, as Clint’s face went the color of a tomato when Bucky put his hands on his hips to steady himself.

The trip back was uneventful, although the fussing when they’d reached the lodge was something she could have lived without. Tony bitched her out for not telling him about the watch, his way of letting her know he cared without having to actually show gooey emotion. Thor hugged her tight enough to steal her breath. Bruce just smiled and told her he was glad she had come through her ordeal safely. Jane and Pepper whisked her away to a hot bath, Natasha trailing behind, threatening her with a full survival training course when they got home. After her skin and hair was clean and dry, they forced her to bed, promising to bring a meal up later, _after_ she’d rested. Darcy had no intention of sleeping and every intention of sulking in bed about missing New Year’s Eve with everyone for the next two hours, but to her surprise, she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was dark outside again when she woke. Rolling over, she squinted at the clock. Only five o’clock, which meant she hadn’t missed dinner. Hauling herself into a sitting position, she reached out and switched on the bedside lamp, jolting at the figure slumped in a chair near her bed. As soon as the light hit him Steve jerked awake, his laser focus zeroing in on her.

“God, you scared the crap out of me.” Darcy pressed a hand to her galloping heart, not acknowledging her reaction was due in part to the fitted tee shirt and low slung track pants he had on. Geez, why’d he have to look so good when she was wearing flannel pjs with unicorns all over them? Unfair. “This is twice in one day you’ve gotten to see my bed head, Cap. Let’s not make it a habit, okay?”

“Why do you do that?” A small frown forming between Steve’s eyebrows.

“Do what?”

“Always call me Cap.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, mussing it. “I have a name. You could use it once in awhile.”

“I do,” Darcy protested, but paused when he shook his head. Huh. Maybe she didn’t. Calling him Cap made easier to keep her crush in check. Using his name felt so much intimate. Dropping her eyes to pick at a spot on the comforter with one fingernail, she swallowed, nerves dancing. “Sorry… Steve. I guess it was just habit.”

“Hey,” he said softly. “I don’t really mind when you call me Cap. But I like it better when you call me Steve.”

He moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed. The mattress gave under his weight, sending her tipping into his side. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Darcy attempted to push off him, but gravity was working against her. Finally, unable to keep her giggles in check, she collapsed against him, her heart jumping as he slid his arms around her.

Her amusement was burned away by a jolt of lust when he lifted one hand to brush a lock of hair out of her face, fingers lingering on her cheek, tracing the soft skin there. “Last night you were a little too impaired to take part in the one New Year’s Eve tradition I’d been looking forward to this year. Making sure I was closest to you at midnight was my plan, but as usual, nothing ever goes exactly the way I think it will.“ His gaze dropped to her mouth. “To be clear, I’m going to kiss you. If you don’t want me to, you better tell me now.”

“I really, really want you to kiss me,” breathed Darcy, sliding her hands over the muscles of his shoulders to link her fingers behind his neck. She was still in shock at his confession when his mouth closed over hers. It was everything she could have wanted, soft and sweet, but over too soon. Making a sound of protest when he tried to pull back, she dove into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip until he opened for her. Their tongues slid against each other, and he tightened his arms around her, lowering her to the mattress. Breaking the kiss, Darcy smiled up at him, carding one hand through the hair that had flopped over his brow.

“Darcy?” Steve peppered kisses along the skin that showed where her pajama top had slipped to one side.

“Mmm?” Biting her lip as he slowly undid the buttons to her top, she arched up, heat burning through her as he continued mouth gently at her skin.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“God, yes.”

“One hundred percent?”

“Steve. Yes. I’m definitely up to any and all activities you might suggest.”

“Oh, good.” He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, and Darcy let out a little squeal of surprise that turned into a moan. She felt his lips curve against the soft skin of her breast. “I feel terrible you missed last night’s celebration, and would like to make it up to you.”

“Not… not your fault, but go for it anyway,” she gasped as strong hands pulled her pants off, tossing them God knows where. Not that she cared. She had other pajamas. Reaching up, she tugged at the hem of his shirt in frustration. “Off.”

Steve sat up, stripping the shirt off and tossing it to the side. His eyes slid shut, breath stuttering as she ran one hand over his perfect abs. Marvelling at the silky hardness, she explored until he grabbed her hand, laughing.

Arching one brow, Darcy grinned. “Never say Captain America is ticklish.”

“I feel like I’m going to regret giving you that ammo.”

“Aww, now why would you think that?”

Steve just rolled his eyes, unable to hide his answering grin, as he bent down to kiss her again. “Is it too soon to tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

“Not if you don’t mind me confessing that I’ve probably wanted it just as long,” Darcy replied, wiggling out of her shirt, giggling a little as he struggled to ditch his pants without leaving her. “Now, Captain Rogers, you said something about making it up to me for missing last night’s party. Less talking, more doing.”

Steve got to work, making it up to her several times throughout the night. Loudly. The things he said in the heat of passion made her blush furiously, even as she melted against him. Who knew he had such a dirty, clever mouth when motivated properly? As the dawn light filtered in through the gap in the curtains, Darcy sleepily patted his sweat dampened chest, head resting on his shoulder.

“Well, that was a good effort, but I’m not sure I’m satisfied that--”

“You’re not _what_?” Steve rolled her over, long fingers dancing over her ribs, making Darcy giggle helplessly and squirm underneath him. A devilish glint appeared in his eye. “Oh now, look how the tables have turned.”

“No, no, I give!” Darcy snorted with laughter, slapping his hands away. Out of breath, she just laid under him, completely spent and blissful. “I only meant that I think you should stick around. I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“You just try to get rid of me, doll.” Steve collapsed back on the pillows, pulling her to drape over his chest again. “Next New Year’s I’ll make sure we get to the party, though. For a little while anyway.” He grinned down at her, and waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

Next year. How was this her life? Darcy snuggled closer and sent up a thank you to whoever was in charge for broken snowshoes and frozen toes. This was turning out to be the best start to a new year ever.


End file.
